criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
De:Critical Mass
en | de ---- Dies ist derzeit eine noch holprige und teils möglicherweise fehlerhafte Übersetzung des englischsprachigen Critical Mass Artikels. Hilf mit diesen Artikel zu verbessern. ---- Critical Mass, im deutschsprachigen Raum auch gerne als "kritische Masse" benannt, ist ein Event, meist jeden letzten Freitag im Monat in Städten überall in der Welt abgehalten, in dem unmotorisierte VerkehrsteilnehmerInnen hauptsächlich mit Fahrrädern, aber auch mit Skateboards, Inlineskates, Rollschuhen und anderen von Menschen angetriebenen Fahrzeugen massenhaft im Pulk auf der Straße fahren. Obwohl die Fahrt ihre Ursprungsidee darin begründete, aufzuzeigen wie unfreundlich die Stadt mit FahrradfahrerInnen umging macht es die führunglose Struktur der Critical Mass unmöglich, sie einem bestimmtem Ziel zuzuordnen. Tatsächlich ist der Ablauf der Critical Mass nicht geregelter als der der direkten Aktion, sich zu einer bestimmten Zeit an einem bestimmten Ort zu treffen und gemeinsam durch die Straßen zu fahren. Hintergrund Critical Mass Fahrten sind selbstorganisiert, nichtkommerziell und konkurrenzlos. Sie agieren durch eine indirekte und formlose Entscheidungsfindung und sind damit völlig unabhängig von Führungspersonen. Sie sind oft inoffiziell, und verzichten damit auf eine Erlaubnis und amtliche Genehmigung von städtischen Behörden. Typisch ist, dass nur der Treffpunkt, das Datum und die Uhrzeit festgelegt sind. In manchen Orten sind allerdings die Route und der Endpunkt oder bestimmte Anlaufpunkte schon vorher geplant. Völlig unterschiedlich sind die Absichten der Teilnehmenden, wie z.B. das zelebrieren des Fahrrades als Verkehrsmittel iher Wahl oder einfach im autofreien Raum in geselligem Tempo unter Gleichgesinnten Spaß zu haben. Critical Mass Fahrten sind auch als Protestaktivitäten ins Blickfeld geraten. So beschreibt ein Artikel eines New Yorker Magazins aus dem Jahr 2006 Critical Mass Aktivitäten in New York als "monatliche politische Protestfahrten" und charakterisierte die Critical Mass als soziale Bewegung. Ein anderer Artikel des Internetmagazins Urban75 aus Großbritannien, dass sowohl Criticla Mass Fahrten ankündigt, als auch Fotos davon veröffentlicht, beschreibt diese als "den monatlichen Protest von RadfahrerInnen die die Straßen Londons zurückerobern". Jedoch bestehen Critical Mass TeilnehmerInnen immer wieder darauf, diese Events sollten als spontane Treffen mit feierlichem Charakter angesehen werden, nicht als Protest oder organisierte Demonstrationen. Aus dieser Argumentation heraus würde es der Critical Mass legal möglich, diese Events ohne vorherige Anmeldung bei der örtlichen Polizei stattfinden zu lassen. Die weltweiten Critical Mass Fahrten variieren in vielerlei Hinsicht, eingeschlossen der Häufigkeit und der Anzahl der TeilnehmerInnen. So haben z.B. viele kleine Städte monatliche Critical Mass Fahrten mit weniger als 20 FahrerInnen, während im starken Kontrast dazu die größten Events, die den Namen Critical Mass benutzen, zur Zeit in Ungarn stattfinden, dort allerdings nur zweimal im Jahr (22. April (Earth Day) und am 22. September (Car Free Day)). Die dortigen Fahrten ziehen tausende von RadfahrerInnen an. Die Critical Mass in Budapest am 22. April 2007 wird auf bis zu 50.000 TeilnehmerInnen geschätzt. Historie Die erste Fahrt fand am 25. September um 18 Uhr in San Franzisko statt. Zu dieser Zeit war die Veranstaltung als “Commune Clot“ bekannt und bestand aus ein paar dutzend RadfahrerInnen, die Flyer in der dortigen "Market Street" bekommen hatten. Kurz darauf besuchten einige TeilnehmerInnen der Fahrt einen örtlichen Fahrradladen zu einer Filmvorführung von Ted Whites Dokumentation „Return of the Scorcher“, einem Film über Fahrradkultur in Übersee. Der amerikanische HPV- (human powered vehicle (von Menschen angetriebene Fahrzeuge)) und Fahrradrikschadesigner George Bliss merkte in dem Film an, dass es in China zwischen Auto- und FahrradfahrerInnen an Kreuzungen ohne Signale eine ganz selbstverständliche Verständigung gebe. Der Verkehr würde sich aufstauen, bis die Ansammlung eine “kritische Masse“ (“critical Mass“) erreiche und zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Masse die Kreuzung überqueren könne. Der Ausdruck wurde aufgegriffen und ersetzte “Commune Clot“ als Name bei der zweiten Fahrt. Bis zur vierten Fahrt stieg die Zahl der Radfahrerinnen auf ungefahr 100 an und die Teilnahme wuchs weiterhin dramatisch, schließlich waren es sogar ca. 1000 FahrerInnen im Durchschnitt. Der Name wurde bald von TeilnehmerInnen in ähnlichen aber unabhängigigen Massenfahrten, die entweder in verschiedenen Orten auf der Welt initiert wurden oder schon vor 1992 unter anderem Namen existiert haben, als übergeordnetes Label angenommen. Es wird geschätzt, dass es in mehr als 324 Städten Critical Mass typische Fahrten gegeben hat. Mit dem Ausdruck “Masser“ werden manchmal häufig Teilnehmende bezeichnet. Zur Zeit ist dieser Text die Übersetzung vom englischsprachigenCritical Mass Wikipedia Atikel. Struktur Die Critical Mass unterscheidet sich von vielen anderen sozialen Bewegungen in ihrer losen Struktur und wird manchmal als "organisierter Zufall" bezeichnet, in dem es keine Führung oder Mitgliedschaft gibt. Die Strecke entscheiden in vielen Fahrten spontan diejenigen, die sich gerade ganz vorne in der Masse befinden. In anderen Fahrten wird die Route vorher durch eine Abstimmung festgelegt, bei der die Vorschläge meist auf Flyern gezeichnet sind. Der Begriff Xerocracy wurde geprägt um den Prozess zu beschreiben, wie eine Route für eine Critical Mass Fahrt entschieden werden kann. JedeR der/die einen Vorschlag hat macht seine/ihre eigene Karte und verteilt sie an alle, die an der Critical Mass teilnehmen. In wiederum andere Fahrten entscheiden die RadfahrerInnen im Konsensverfahren. Die unorganisierte Natur der kritischen Masse erlaubt es weitgehendst einem härterem Durchgreifen der Behörden zu entgehen, die diese Fahrten oft als Paraden oder organiserte Demonstrationen sähen. Zusätzlich ist diese Bewegung auch frei von den strukturellen Zwängen, die häufig mit hiererchischen und zentralisierten Organisationen assoziert werden. Die einzige Anforderung für das Funktionieren des Events ist eine ausreichende Beteiligung, die groß genug ist, um ein Stück der Straße unter Ausschluss der motorisierten VerkehrsteilnehmerInnen einzunehmen. Aufgrund der fehlenden Führung haben die Behörden in New York, Kalifonien und Oregon Besorgnis über ihre Schwierigkeiten ausgedrückt, sich mit den RadfahrerInnen zu koordinieren. von Joel Pomerantz, der in das Prinzip des Korkens einführt.]] Korken Da Critical Mass ohne eine offizielle Route oder Genehmigung stattfindet, praktizieren die TeilnehmerInnen in machen Orten eine Taktik, bekannt als "korken", um den Zusammenhalt der Gruppe aufrechtzuerhalten. Diese Taktik führen einige wenige RadfahrerInnen aus, indem sie den Verkehr aus den Seitenstraßen blockieren, so dass die Masse ohne Unterbrechung über Kreuzungen, die während der Durchfahrt auf rot gesprungen sind, fahren kann. Korken erlaubt es der Masse verschiedene Aktivitäten durchzuführen, so z.B. an einer Kreuzung eine Platzrunde zu drehen oder die Räder in der Tadition des Chicago hold-ups hochzuheben. Die Korker nutzen manchmal diese Zeit um Flyer zu verteilen. KritikerInnen argumentieren, dass die Praxis des Korkens um Kreuzungen mit roten Haltesignalen als Gruppe zu überqueren, dem Critical Mass Ziel "Wir sind der Verkehr" widerspreche. Dies gilt vor allem nur in den Gebieten, wo der normale Verkehr (den Radverkehr eingeschlossen) generell nicht das Recht hat, über Kreuzungen zu fahren, wenn einmal das Ampelsignal auf rot gesprungen ist. Es gibt aber auch Orte an denen RadfahrerInnen genau dies ausdrücklich erlaubt ist und das Recht dazu haben (z.B. in Idaho, USA Bicycle Law oder auch in Deutschland, wo ab 16 RadfahrerInnen diese als Verband gelten und auch auf umgeschaltetem Rotlicht die Kreuzung durch den Verband passiert werden kann).Korken hat sich manchmal in Feindseligkeiten zwischen Auto- und Radfahrern übertragen, gerade wenn es dadurch zu Gewalttätigkeiten und Verhaftungen während der Critcial Mass Fahrten gekommen sei. Kritik Critical Mass ist dort wo sie staffindet schon immer ein von Behörden und AutofahrerInnen kristisiertes Thema gewesen. Konflikte mit AutofahrerInnen KritikerInnen behaupten, das die Critical Mass ein bewusster Versuch sei den Autoverkehr zu blockieren und das normale Funktionieren des Straßenverkehrs zu stören. Sie führen an, dass Einzelne, die an der Critcial Mass teilnehmen, gegen die Verkehrgesetze verstoßen, und damit genau das machten, was sie anderen FahrzeugführerInnen vorwerfen würden. In San Francisco hat es mehrere gewalttätige Zwischenfälle während der Critical Mass Fahrten gegeben. Am Abend des 30. März 2007 behauptete S.F. aus Redwood City, sie habe sich gegen Ende der Critical Mass in San Franzisko plötzlich innerhalb einer Gruppe von RadfahrerInnen befunden. Sie habe versucht durch diese Gruppe zu fahren, was dazu geführt haben soll, dass hunderte von RadfahrerInnen ihren Minivanm umkreist haben, während ihre 11 und 13 Jahre alten Töchter dies von innen beobachteten. F. habe es von sich gewiesen eineN RadfahrerIn berührt zu haben, aber die Behauptung aufgestellt, sie hätten auf ihr Auto geschlagen und ein Fahrrad durch die Heckscheibe geworfen, was zu 5300 $ Schaden geführt habe. Am 11. Mai 2007 geschah ein ähnlicher Vorfall in Berkeley, California. Bezugnehmend auf eine Veröffentlichung der "Bicycle Civil Liberites Union" sei ein Autofahrer in die Seite der monatlichen Critical Mass gefahren und habe einen Schaden von ungefähr 3000 $ Schaden an mehreren Fahrädern verursacht. Jedoch hätten der Fahrer und zwei andere unabhängige Zeugen der Polizei erzählt, dass die RadfahrerInnen ihre Räder unter das Auto geworfen hätten. Anschließend hätten die TeilnehmerInnen auf die Motorhaube und die Scheiben getrommelt, wodurch die Windschutzscheibe zerstört worden sei. Am 27. Juli 2007, während die Critical Mass Richtung der Spindle in Berwyn, IL, unterwegs war, pflügte ein betrunkener Fahrer in die Masse, der versuchte einem vorhergehenden Unfall zu entfliehen. Der 10 jährige W.H., der mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester fuhr, wurde direkt von dem Auto getroffen. H. stürzte unter die Motorhaube des Auto, aber wurde nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Mehrere andere RadfahrerInnen wurden verletzt oder ihre Räder beschädigt, als sie versuchten dem Fahrweg des Auto zu entkommen. Der Fahrer, R.R., 34, aus Maywood, IL, wurde schnell von der Polizei festgenommen, die mit der Critical Mass mitfuhr und diese beobachtete. Der Bürgermeister von San Franzisko, Gavin Newsom, forderte im April 2007, dass sich die RadfahrerInnen der Critical Mass "im Zaun halten halten sollten". Es tue der Pro-Fahrrad-Gemeinschft nicht gut, Leute zu haben, die aggessiv seien und die ganze Bewegung niederschlügen, sagte Newsom. Er würde es unterstützen, dass die Fahrradgemeinschaft sage, dass sie das nicht duldeten, genug sei genug. Konflikte mit den Behörden .]] 1997 wurde der Bürgermeister von San Franzisko, Willie Brown, von einem Journalisten auf einer Pressekonferenz gefragt, was für Pläne er hätte die Critical Mass zu regulieren. Der Bürgermeister wurde in der Presse zitiert, den RadfahrerInnen drohten Festnahmen, weiter habe er sie auf verschiedene Weise herabgewürdigt. Die Reaktionen und exzessive Medienberichterstattung wuchsen zu einer Konfrontation bei der Critical Mass Fahrt am 25. Juli 1997 an. Die örtlichen Zeitungen veröffentlichten eine Route, obwohl viele RadfahrerInnen zögerten zu kooperieren oder rundweg dagegen waren. Am Freitag sprach der Bürgermeister zu der Ansammlung von Menschen am Embarcadero (San Francisco), dem Treffpunkt, wurde aber niedergeschrieen. Die Masse von ungefähr 7000 RadfahrerInnen teilte sich daraufhin in verschieden Teile, jeder davon wurde von den Polizeieinheiten, auch unter Zuhilfenahme von Hubschraubern, beobachtet. Dies resultierte schließlich zu einem heftigen Tumult in dem viele festgenommen und Fahrräder beschlagnahmt wurden. Bennett Hall, ein Berufsphotograph, behauptete bezeugen zu können, dass ein Polizist in San Franzisko eine Anzeige gegen einen Radfahrer schrieb, obwohl dieser keinen Verstoß begangen habe. Hall führte weiter an, dass während er den Zwischenfall photographierte, die Polizei ihn schließlich missbräuchlich verhaftet habe und seine Kamera beschlagnahmte. Ein Passant der versucht habe an die Kamera zu gelangen um sie zum San Francisco Chronicle (Zeitung in SF) zu bringen, sei dabei auch verhaftet worden. Nachdem die Republican National convention 2004 in den USA mit der New Yorker Critical Mass im August 2004 zusammengetroffen ist, resultierten daraus viele Gerichtsentscheidungen bezüglich der Legalität der Critcial Mass Fahrten, den Belangen der Polizei, ob sie das Recht habe RadfahrerInnen festzunahmen und ihre Räder zu beschlagnahmen und ob das Event eine Erlaubnis benötige. Im Dezember 2004 verwarf das Bundesgericht New Yorks einstweilige Verfügung gegen die Critical Mass als politische Veranstaltung. Im März 2005 reichte die reichte die Stadt eine Klage ein, zu versuchen Times UP, eine örtliche, nicht gewinnorientierte, mit den Mitteln der direkten Aktion handelnde und umweltpolitische Gruppe davon abzuhalten Werbung für Critical Mass Fahrten zu machen oder sie anzukündigen. Die Klage legte auch fest, dass TIMES´S UP and die Allgemeinheit durch die Forderung eine Erlaubnis zu erwerben, nicht mehr an den Critcal Mass Fahrten teilnehmen und sich zu diesen versammeln könnten. Ein Dokumentarfilm, "Still We Ride" zeigt den Charakter der Critical Mass bevor und nachdem die Polizei sich dafür interessierte. Im September 2005 befand sich die Critical Mass in London im Konflikt mit dem Gesetz, als die Polizei Anzeigen herausgab, in denen die Erwartung angekündigt wurde, dass die OrganisatorInnen sechs Tage vor dem Event eine Route anbieten müssten. Zusätzlich legten sie fest, dass die Critcial Mass in Zukunft einzuschränken wäre, was zu Verhaftungen führen würde, würden ihre Anweisungen nicht befolgt. Die Drohung wurde schnell abgemildert, als PolitikerInnen und Fahrradgruppen Bedenken aussprachen. Die folgende Fahrt im Oktober 2005 war ungemein gut besucht, es wurden bis zu 1200 TeilnehmerInnen geschätzt. Es gab einen langen Halt in der "Parliament Square", einem Teil des Regierungssperrbereiches, festgelegt im "Serious Organised Crime and Police Act 2005". Jedoch habe dieses Ereignis zu einer teilweise langsamen und mühseligen Fahrt geführt, woauf es zu einer Debatte in den Londoner Fahrradgruppen gekommen sei. Eine andere Konsequenz der Ankündigung der Polizei war, dass einE TeilnehmerIn eine Feststellung des Hohen Gerichts von England und Wales ersuchen sollte, dass es nicht erforderlich sei, die Polizei über die Critcial Mass Mass Fahrten informieren zu müssen. Nachdem, was das Gerichtsurteil als "freundliche Handlung" beschreibt, der Antragsteller und die Polizei zustimmten keinen Schadensersatz zu fordern, gab der Richterspruch vom 27. Juni 2006 dem Antragsteller recht, dass die Critical Mass Fahrten von einer Anmeldung ausgenommen wären, bezüglich der "Section 11" des "Public Order Act 1986". Am 14. März 2007 gab es eine Rechtsbeschwerde von der Londoner Polizei in dieser Angelegenheit. Am 21. Mai 2007 entschied das Gericht zu ihren Gunsten mit einer Mehrheit von 2 zu 1. Die "Freunde der Erde" (?), die der Critcial Mass helfen wollen hätten nun angedeutet, dass der Fall bis zu Englands höchsten Instanz gelangen würde, dem "House of Lords". (?) Die Polizei in Oregon und New York hat ihre Besorgnis ausgedrückt, dass die Critical Mass den Einsatz von Rettungsfahrzeugen infolge der Verkehrsstörungen verzögern könnte. ...(An expert retained by bicyclists suing New York City gave the opinion that such claims are without merit.) Am 27. Juli 2007 nahm die Polizei in Vilnius, Lithuania, fünf TeilnehmerInnen der dortigen Critical Mass fest. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch zwei Minderjährige. Sie hätten nicht die Anweisungen befolgt, dass sich die Gruppe auflösen sollte. Mindestens zwei von ihnen hätten später berichtet, sie seien von PolizistInnen geschlagen und verletzt worden. Ein Gerichtstermin ist für den August angesetzt. Am 31. August 2007 verhaftete die Polizei in Minneapolis 19 RadfahrerInnen, unter ihnen auch 2 Minderjährige. Die Erwachsen wurden zitiert, sie seien aufgrund des Verdachts der Unruhestiftung festgenommen worden, einer groben Ordnungswidrigkeit (?). Ebenfalls wurden am 31. August 2007 7 RadfahrerInnen der Critical Mass in Chicago wegen des Vorwurfes, sie hätten den Verkehr blockiert, verhaftet. Sie wurden über Nacht bei der Polizei festegehalten. Reaktionen anderer RadfahrerInnen Einige Interessengruppen von RadfahrerInnen haben Besorgnis darüber ausgedrückt, dass der kontroverse Character der Critcial Mass und die Auseinandersetzungen mit AutofahrerInnen die öffentliche Unterstützung abschwächen könnte. Obwohl die San Francisco Bicycle Coalition gewalttätige Vorkommnisse oder andere Grobheiten während der Critical Mass Fahrten nicht stillschweigend duldet rückt sie die Critical Mass durch Hervorheben der Radverkehrsproblematik in den Mittelpunkt und hält ihr das Bestreben zugute für die RadfahrerInnen einzutreten. Critical Manners In San Francisco wurde eine Splitterevent, bekannt als "Critical Manners, als Reaktion auf die Critcal Mass kreiert. Die Critical Manners fahren mit ihren Fahrrädern jeden zweiten Freitag durch die Stadt, beachten allerdings im Gegensatz zur Critical Mass strict die Verkehrsregeln, wie z.B. an roten Ampeln anzuhalten. Es gibt auch Gespräche darüber Critical Manners in Portland Oregon zu starten. Allgemeine Auswirkungen Obwohl es keinen Konsens darüber gibt, wie sich die Critcial Mass Fahrten auf das Verkehrsklima für RadfahrerInnen oder die öffentliche Sicht auf das Radfahren pauschal ausgewirkt haben, zeigen einige Beispiele das Ausmaß, wie die Critical Mass verschiedene Subkulturen durchdrungen hat. Der Name des Events wurde Thema von Wortspielereien in vielen Bereichen, angefangen von Werbekampagnen für kommerzielle Produkte bis hin zu zahlreichen öffentlichen Events, einige davon nur mit geringen Ähnlichkeiten zur Critical Mass. Die exzessive Berichterstattung der Fahrt in San Franzisko im Juli 1997 brachte ein internationales Fahrradfest hervor, genannt "Bike Summer" (Fahrradsommer). Die Rand Corporation (Aktiengesellschaft) gab ein "White Paper" mit dem Titel "What Next for Networks and Netwars?" heraus, das die Taktiken der Fahrten als Teil einer Studie von dezentralisierten Entscheidungsfindungen für einen möglichen militärischen Nutzen analysierte. Diese Fahrradfahrt hat Bücher, Dokumentarfilme, Gemälde und andere zweitrangige Kunstwerke geschaffen. Siehe auch * Clothing-optional bike rides including Critical Ass and World Naked Bike Ride * Reclaim the Streets * Time's Up! * Critical Mass Geschichte * Critical Mass Chronicle * List of rides Links * Critical-Mass.org: Eine Liste der welteiten Fahrten * Critical-Mass.info: Ein weitere Liste der fahrten weltweit (regelmäßiger updated) * Glossary: Definitionen der Critical Mass Begrifflichkeit (aus San Franzisko) * Critical Mass Geschichte * You Never Bike Alone Dokumentation über Radfahren und der Critical Mass in Vancouver, Kanada. * Times-up! Quellen ... Category:De:Glossar